The present invention relates to reminder devices for altering an individual when an item has been misplaced or forgotten. More specifically the invention aids golfers in reducing the time for retrieval of misplaced clubs and in limiting the number of lost clubs.
During a round of golf, a golfer uses a number of different clubs to address the various obstacles and situations which arise. It is not uncommon for a golfer to remove more than a single club from the golfer's bag when considering how best to approach a shot. It is also common for a golfer to temporarily place a club on the ground when raking a sand trap, replacing a divot, holding a flag, watching a drive or lining up a shot. If the golfer neglects to retrieve the club, the club can become misplaced. These and other common practices in a round of golf can lead to the misplacement of a golf club.
Often, especially in the case of a certain club such as a pitching wedge, sand wedge or putter, the loss of the club may go unnoticed until the golfer has moved ahead several holes or even perhaps finished the round. This can cause frustration in retracing the golfers progress through the course and can even lead to the permanent loss of valuable clubs.